


The "Golden" Mean

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson would like to have a word with the wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Golden" Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #26 (The Golden Mean) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> The Golden Mean: The desirable middle between two extremes, one of excess and the other of deficiency.

In the course of human history, many wise men have extolled the golden mean.

Aristotle believed the golden mean's property of proportion was an attribute of beauty. Confucius stated that the virtue was of the highest order. Buddha followed the middle way to achieve wisdom. The Greek poet Phocylides once said, "In many things the middle have the best."

All those sagacious and learned men who glorified the golden mean might have changed their brilliant minds if they had experienced the trial of working a compromise between Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Lestrade in the midst of a case going badly.

At times like these, Doctor Watson would rather be the "desirable middle" to Scylla and Charybdis.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Wikipedia for inspiring this.


End file.
